Medical apparatuses, for example for surgery, are frequently constructed in a mobile manner so that they can be used flexibly in different operating rooms. These storing apparatuses often have rollers in order that the apparatus, or the medical apparatuses located therein, can be shifted or moved. Often, these rollers are provided with a vertical spindle (and are pivotable about the axis of this spindle) in order that the apparatuses can be positioned readily in all directions, particularly in tight spaces. During such movement processes, it is possible for the rollers to rotate inwards depending on the direction of movement with regard to the carrying arrangement, the supporting width of the apparatuses being reduced in this way.
In addition, attempts have been made to keep the footprint of the apparatus (for example, the space taken up by the apparatus) as small as possible, this being effected by appropriate positioning of the rollers or the vertical spindles thereof. However, this always involves a compromise in terms of tipping stability. Particularly in the case of apparatuses with large masses and a high center of gravity (possibly even one that moves around during operation), problems then occur in relation to meeting the standards in relation to the tipping stability and/or dangers for example on account of predictable misuse (in particular deliberately incorrect handling).
Both the increasingly small operating rooms and the increasing number of medical apparatuses set a high demand for a footprint that is as small as possible, that is, a needed area that is as small as possible. Doors of the appliances or apparatuses likewise limit the maximum dimensions. Attempts have sometimes been made in the prior art to restrict different axes of the rollers in terms of the kinematics thereof. Asymmetrical arrangements of the rollers are also known. However, this results in losses in terms of working space.
In addition, it is also known to advise the user of a tipping risk by way of information in the form of signs, for example to give the instruction that the appliance should only be pushed, only pulled by the handles, moved at a reduced speed and the like. However, these measures do not take the predictable misuse into account, that is, the circumstance in which the user takes no notice of this information. This can cause problems in particular in the event of particular urgency.